Unexpected Night When Bella,Swan Walked Into F
by Liz 1974
Summary: When Bella Swan Walked In To Fire & Ice She,Did Not Know Her Life Was About To Change Canon Pairing


I Do Not Own Twilight

No Infringement Intended

This FF Is Unbeta'd Maybe Unrealistic To Some People

So If U Dont Like It

Dont Compain To Me

I Do Not Want To Hear It

If You Compain About The Way I Write

I Will Post Your Name Complaint All Over Facebook

If You Do Not Leave A Name

I Will Call You Out As The Coward

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Bella Pov

I have seen Edward Cullen on campus a few times I hear he has graduated but, came back for his business degree, ever since the first time I saw him I have had sex dreams about him, after class I head to Fire Ice Bar where my best friends Alice Rose work I haven't seen them in a year I flash my fake ID get in the bouncer Felix is a complete tool if he cant spot a fake ID Im waved over by one of my best friends Rose I hugged her ordered A Rum Barrel from her husband Emmett my other best friend Alice her husband Jasper walk over I greet her like I did Rose she started bouncing I smirk she blurts out that she is pregnant I finish my drink yell Emmett were celebrating get me an Electric Watermelon he nods after drinking a few drinks I gasp as Edward Cullen leans in ordering a shot of whisky his manly sent of cigar mint is intoxicating he chuckles said we haven been formally introduced im Edward Cullen I say uh Bella Swan, I I I knooow whoo you arre my cheeks turn red as I stupidly stutter he says Em get the lady another drink when Emmett asks what I wanted I coyldnt speak Edward was looking at me he chuckled again said Sex Pn The Beach Em I blushed at the name me Edward chatted about anything everything his family working for his father me in college I hadnt realized how late it had gotten went to jump off the stool tripped landed in Edward arm he offered to drive me home since he hadnt drank that much after getting iin the car my eyes closed on their own I woke up to Edward undressing me he told me I am beautiful then ran his fingers over my skin I moaned as he gently slid his finger while sucking my nub in his mouth I gasped cried out his name as I orgasimed for the first time he used his fingers to strech me I orgasimed again he moved over me kissed my lips as he slid inside I felt him stiffen for a second when he realized Im still a vigin he asked me if im sure I said please Edward I want more make love to me he nodded and apologized, he kissed me thrusted into me hard fast he stilled until I ajusted to his girth length then slowly thusted I arched my back meeting him thrust for thrusted he incesed his speed started thrusting harder he flicked rubbed my nub I screamed his name as my orgasim rocked my body he grunted moaned how tight I am then told me how good I feel laying under him he was forceful I loved every minute of it we moaned each others name as both of us came hard a few hours later he woke me up for round two he took me from behind proceding to fuck me deeper as he did he fingered my ass I moaned he took it as an invitation to add another finger after he fit four fingers in he paused I saw that he was holding a knobed a purple buttpug he moved it in out slowly working it deeper as he fucked me I gasped at the feeling of fullness once in he fucked me harder as I cam he pulled it out causing my orgasim to gush out he said that was so sexy Kitten up for somemore I nodded he worked in another long buttplug the knobs wee bigger took more time to push in he was patient worked it all the way in then moaned at the feeling as he fucked me again I knew that I would be sore but, at the moment I couldnt care less though out the night he streched my back passage so he could fuck my ass he put on a condom lubed it up slid his cock he said oh fuck Kitten as he fucked my ass hard fast after I orgasimed he pulled out I whimpered at the loss he chuckled said I have one more surprise for you he tok out a 18 inch dildo lubed it up moved me face down with my ass up in the air he then pushed the dildo against my ass slipping it in a little the girth was much larger then him burned as it was pushed in i gasped he said relax Kitten I took a deep breath he pushed it in more I hissed he pulled it out then back in until it was all the way inside he pushed on it hard so it was as far as it would go then secured it to me he turned me over said your going to get thoughly fucked Kitten I want you to be so sore that no one will touch you for months he violently thrusted in I screamed out his name orgasimed he fucked me relentlessly for hours I was orgasiming back to back he grunted told me I was the only woman who he has fucked this hard then told me that I am beautiful when I cum 9 hours later we scream each others name released he pulled out tbe dildo it triggered another orgasim he pulled out told me to sleep the next morning when I wome up he was gone on the end table was a note stating he had a great time left me money for a cabwhen I finished the letter I cried not only was I extremely sore but, Edward had used me like common whore weeks went by I constrained on work college time I work for Angela Ben Chaney the owner of D'Lite Coffee shop Bakery I had met Angela when I moved her last year she offered a job I fell in love with making coffee she let me experiment after the show closes she get the final say on which coffee we will sell, I get to pick the name so far there has been two new coffee Cinabear which is sugar, apple pie seasoning a tiny bit of country crock butter the other one Is my specialty its raspberry liquor, melted milk chocolate a touch of rum topped with whip cream I call it Naughty But, Nice Angela got a kick out of the name when I told her. time flew by its now winter break I went home to Forks for Christmas my dad Charlie is police chief in my home town of Forks,Washington he usually has,to work so I was surprised when I saw him open the door I hugged him squealed he chuckled said good to see you too Bells my mom Renee ran up said glad your home sweetie mom is a elementary school teacher she teaches first second graders but, this year she is teaching third graders constantly complains about how bratty they are I just laugh then she huffs stating that I was never a bratty kid that all my teachers loved me which in turn makes me blush I help mom in rhe kitchen moms not known for her cooking skills half the time dinner ends up partially burnt its not edible we end up ordering pizza after the New Years I recieved a call from my Gynecologist stating that U have an appointment for a pap smear tomorrow at 10 am I wake up early , shower, shave dress then rush to the doctors office I was called back told to put on a gown the doctor walks in introduced himself as Daniel Cummings I really hate male doctors im convenced that the reason the picked Gynecology as a profession so they can stare at pussys all day long he put my legs in stirups slid two fingers inside me I flushed at the fact that it turned me on he chuckled said if your really that horny I can help you with that I told him to just do his job quickly so I can leave hepulled out his fingers took off his gloves then said there no need to finish the exam your pregnant I said thats impos then froze when I remembered sleeping with Edward 3 months ago he said I will tell the nurse to bring in an ultrasound macine to see how far along you are a few minutes after a few minutes they both came in the doctor opened my gown put cold gel on my stomach I flinched he apologized then turn on the machine he said ok it loks like your 16 weeks pregnant then he made a face said congratulations yor having farternal twins they run on your side of the family I explained that my grandmother was a twin then she had six sets of multiples ranging from twins to sextuplets my mom lost twins when she was four months pegnant a set of sextuplets when she was five months pregnant he nodded said im going to check one more time to make sure there isnt any babies hiding the nurse gasped pointed the doctor said there is also another set of twins hiding behind the first set he said see pushed on my stostomach the first set of twins moved the other set slid next to them he said its rare for quadruplets in two amiotic sacks which means,you could have two sets of twin girls, two sets of twin boys or a set of twin boys a set of twin girls we will check again at 20 weeks he handed me a prescription for prenatal vitamins told me to take it easy until im at least 30 weeks since it a high risk pregnancy he told me that i need to gain at least 45 pounds per baby so by the time I give birth I should weigh 305 but, prefer to weigh at least 330 pound by time they are born he explained that the babies might come early if I gain more weight then normal so it gives the babies better chance of surviving child birth afterward I headed straight to the nearest pharmacy to fill my prescription while I waiting I ran into Alice Emmett she said Bella what are you doning here I said filling a prescription how bout you she said Emmetts picking up some baby asprin for Lilly shes not feeling good im licking up a pregnancy test I nodded my nsme was called he said take this once a day in the morning they may make you nauseous if they do your doctor can presribe medicine that wont harm you baby I heard Alice gasoed i quickly paid ran out yelling to Alice I would call her sometime next week by the time I got home I was exausted out of the corner of my eye I saw my voice mail light was blinking I pushed the button a woman said Bella this,is Esme Cullen my husband I would like to invite you to dinner tomorrow night at 6pm my number is (360) 555 6787 please contact anytime we will have our driver pick you up at 4 pm after you get off of work , talk to you later sweetie, I rolled my eyes then deleted it I was not going over to the Cullens for dinner Alice must of told them that im pregnant, I ate then went straight to bed the next morning I reluctantly got out of bed took my prenatal vitamin then went to work thank goodness the smell of coffee doesnt make me nauseous anymore for the first month I had thought I was sick with the flu but, now I realized that it wasnt the flu I was pegnant didnt know it I put my hand on my stomach felt the babies kick I smiled then Angela said oh my gosh your pregnant I should of saw it awhile ago I said Ang I didnt know either its my body I completely missed the signs Ben chuckled said congratulations Bella then hugged me I said thanks he said so have you told the father yet I said no Im 16 weeks but, its a high risk pregnancy I want to wait untill im further along just in case I miscarried he frowned said you need support Bella if its high risk you should be taking it easy not on your feet I said I need the money especially after the babies get here Ang said Babies ? I laughed said four babies she squealed said oh my gosh so do you know what they are I said no I will find out at 20 weeks so about a month the doctor did tell me that they do not share the same amimoic sack two are in one the other two are iin another which means I could give birth to identical twin boys the other one could be Identical twin girls but it could also be four boys or four girls im kind of excited to find out I got behind the counter Ben forced me to run the till my whole shift while him Ang made the coffee at 4 pm I saw a sleak black Mercedes Benz pull up the,driver got out, I walked out turned left started walking away when he said Miss Swan I said tell the Cullens,I politely declined their invitation he said in all due respect Miss if you dont come with me now they will be back to pick you up tomorrow I sighed then got in the car we drove to Bainbridge Island pulled up to a redish brown three story house with floor to ceiling glass windows the door flung open Alice hugged me when she pulled back she said glad you came I noticed Emmett Rose they was both smiling the other man said Im Alices husband Jasper its good to finally meet you I have heard so mumuch about you from Rose Alice Emmett I said whatever they said was a lie I never went skinny dipping my freshman year in high school everyone laughed then a woman who I presumed is Esme opened the door she hugged me said Bella im glad you are here I heard yelling down a long hallway Esme said my husband Carlisle is talking to Edward I flinched ever so slightly to his name suddenly the yelling stopped Edward walked up scowling Carlisle on the other hand greeted me with a smile said Isabell its good to meet you I said you to Mr. Cullen he said please call me Carlise my wifwife Esme I nodded then said ok but, please call me Bella I hate being called Isabella I sat on the couch told them about myself as Esme finished dinner when we sat down the room was dead quiet the only noise was the clank scrape of silverware against the plates


End file.
